Why?
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Tumblr prompt from anon, established Tasertricks, fluffy good suff :3 "Why do you believe that I would hate you? Or want to leave you if you are carrying a child?" Loki asks walking over to her and placing two hands on her shoulders, moving down so that he's rubbing her arms. Formally a one-shor but now a fic :)
1. Chapter 1

**This was a tumblr prompt from an anon (thank you for the prompt, I had fun writing it :) )**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy rests her head against the toilet rim, she had just thrown up, _again. _And it didn't help that Loki was out of town because of a stupid S.H.E.I.L.D. thing that required his help. She gets up and flushes the toilet and splashes water in her face. She sighs and walks out to her kitchen where she catches sight of her calendar.

She squints, she didn't see a dot in the corner of a day this month, which showed the start of her period so Loki knew not to piss her off. Her stomach jumps and eyes widen,

"No." She says out loud. And then puts her face in her hands. "Shit." She mutters under her breath before rushing out of the kitchen to go get dressed.

~000000000~

"Darcy, calm down it may just be nothing." Jane said as Darcy dragged her into the store.

"But what if it's not. Jane, we're not married, or even engaged, I don't even know if we're going out." She says.

"What does that mean?" Jane asks her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, what brand did you use when you found out about Lily?" Darcy asks as they stopped in front of the shelf.

"I was in Asgard, his mother told me when we were getting ready for our wedding. So grab one and hope for the best." Jane said as a store employee walks into the aisle, checking inventory

"If you're looking for a good brand, the one at the top is a good brand, I used it for both my girls." She says. Darcy sighs and grabs three from the one up top. Jane smiles and says,

"Thank you very much." As they go to ring it up.

Darcy keeps her head down as she pays for it and then walks back out to her car.

"Darcy it's nothing to be ashamed of." Jane says.

"For you, who is married and has a successful career. I'm currently sort of in a relationship and still finishing school. What the hell am I going to do if he doesn't want the kid? What if he leaves me and doesn't want to be in their life?" Darcy snaps as she turns out of town and towards her apartment building.

~00000000000000000000000~

Darcy sets it on the side of the tub and wipes a tear away from her eye, Jane was out in the living room talking to Thor on the phone,

"I don't know Thor-I'm not allowed to tell you-yes I know that-but it's something personal and slightly embarrassing for her." She hears her say. Darcy hears her own phone start to ring. She takes it out of her pocket and a picture that she had taken with Loki for Jane's wedding just under a year ago. She picks it up and says,

"Hello?" Trying to keep her voice even.

"Darcy? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Loki asks.

"I'm fine Loki, now what do you need?" Darcy asks making herself smile.

"I just wished to tell you that I will be teleporting home in a few minutes. Most likely five-"

"No!" Darcy says out loud covering her mouth as she said that internally slapping herself.

"Darling, do you wish to not see me?" Loki asks, hurt and surprise in his voice.

"It's just. I-" Darcy begins but the catches sight of the test and realizes that it'd be ready and starts crying, "I'm just scared and I don't want to be alone but you're going to hate me and want to leave me-" She begins sobbing but the hears a whoosh from over the phone and somebody landing in the living room. She hangs up her phone and hears Loki's voice. in the living room.

"Jane, where is Darcy?"

"Um, the bathroom but I wouldn't recommend going in-Loki-" She hears Jane say and then rushed footsteps down the hallway and she had just grabbed the test, standing up and hiding it behind her back as Loki came in.

~00000000000000~

Loki sees Darcy, standing by the edge of the tub, holding her hands behind her back, a box on the vanity. Something was different about her, he just couldn't place his finger. Darcy's eyes moved to the box, mistake. Loki picked up the box and read it. He finished and then said,

"A test for pregnancy." Showing none of his emotions. He looked at Darcy who had tears in her eyes and was clutching something behind her back. Darcy looks away and then says,

"I haven't looked at it yet. I was about to-"

"Why do you believe that I would hate you? Or want to leave you if you are carrying a child?" Loki asks walking over to her and placing two hands on her shoulders, moving down so that he's rubbing her arms. Darcy shrugs and says,

"Because, I mean. I'm just me, and we haven't really specified where our relationship is so you could just walk out and not want to have anything to do with the baby."

"But why? Why do you believe I would do that to you?" Loki asks slightly more desperate.

"I don't know! You're unpredictable Loki! All the time we've been doing-whatever you call this you do the opposite of what I think you would do-" She begins but Loki shuts her up by gently placing his lips on hers.

When the separate he says,

"I'm not going anywhere." The corners of her mouth turn up a slight bit and then she takes it from behind her back and looks at it. She then looks at the side of the box and her mouth smiles. She looks in his eyes and says,

"I'm pregnant." Loki smiles and then takes the test out of her hand before kissing her passionately. When they separate he leans down and places a small peck to her stomach before coming back up and saying,

"I love you Darcy."

"I love you too Loki." She replies and then wraps her arms around her and holds him for the first time in days.

* * *

**:) TaserTricks baby yay :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I decided to not make this a One-shot but into a fic! yay! I finished this chapter two days ago and was supposed to upload it yesterday but I hurt my finger doing sport so now I'm awkwardly tying with one hand.**

Anyway Here's chapter two

* * *

Darcy woke up and felt Loki nuzzling into her neck. She smiled and is about to turn over and kiss him when her stomach lurches. She groans and runs out of the room and into the bathroom where she throws up. She hears Loki enter behind her and ask,

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just the baby." Darcy says.

"The baby, is it in trouble, is that what that means?" Loki asks worriedly.

"No-No it's morning sickness, when you're pregnant you throw up for the first few weeks." Darcy says before throwing up again. Loki snaps his hands and her hair is put up in a ponytail all on it's own. He gets a damp washcloth for her to wipe her mouth on and then says,

"I shall be out making you breakfast, is there anything you would like?"

"Not really, I just want to sleep and rest." Darcy says. Loki smiles and then says,

"I shall prepare a spot on the couch for you to stay today. Shall I phone your professors in for you?"

"Professors, why would you-wait Loki what day is it?" Darcy asks.

"It is Monday the 4th-"

"Crap I have to present a project today. Resting'll have to wait until I'm back." Darcy says standing up and taking in a breath, splashing water on her face. Loki looks at her with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine Loki, it's perfectly normal to throw up. I'm not dying. And I mean it's not like any of my classmates are going to make fun of me for it, they don't know and you-" She begins but then looks in the mirror running her hand down her stomach,

"You can barely tell unless you look. I'll be fine." Darcy says.

"Darcy, I was hoping to spend the day with you." Loki said.

"When I finish my classes we can have the rest of the day to do whatever you want. You can even drive me to class." Darcy says smiling. Loki sighs and says,

"Okay."

"Thank you." Darcy says and stops in front of him kissing his lips before walking to her room to get dressed

~00000000000000000~

"Call me when you wish to be picked up." Loki said parking the car.

"I will. I promise." Darcy said before leaning in and kissing him.

"Stay safe, both of you." Loki says smirking. Darcy sighs and hits him in the arm before sneaking another kiss and slipping out.

"Oh my god Darcy is that the mystery boyfriend you've been talking about?" Her friend Lucy said.

"Yeah, that's Loki." Darcy said smiling.

"He's hot, now come on, presentation time. By the way how are you feeling, you said you felt sick the other day." Lucy said.

"Oh I'm fine, great, I guess I just missed Loki while he was away." Darcy said as they walk up to the building.

"I know this isn't my place, but isn't he a bit old for you?" Lucy asks.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asks,

"Well he's Thor's _older _brother and Thor's like 30 or something-" Lucy says,

"Lucy, remember how I'm 25, and Thor is exactly 30 and Loki is 33. It's eight years, get over it." Darcy said.

"Okay, whatever." Lucy said as they walk into their classroom.

"But is it true what you posted on Facebook, the picture of the-box." Lucy asks quickly.

"What box?" Darcy asks. she had taken down the photo five minutes after posting it. She wasn't ready for the world to know, even they might soon, she felt sick again.

"Are you pregnant?" Lucy asks in a hushed voice, "Because if you are and he's planning to leave-"

"Lucy, he's not going anywhere. He promised me three days ago when he came home. He helped me take the test. We frigging talked about what would happen if I would get pregnant when we started dating. He said that depending on the time-span of the relationship he would make the best decision."

"Stop dodging the question, do you have a bun in the oven?" Lucy asks as the bell rang.

"Oh we're late for class I have to present a project." Darcy said practically running to the classroom.

~000000000000000~

Darcy closed her eyes and groaned a bit, she felt horrible. Her sickness came back again. She couldn't throw up or she'd be thrown out of class, unless she told everybody that she was fine, just pregnant. She was about to go up too. She hears her phone vibrate and looks at the text message.

_Are you feeling okay? _

She smiles at Loki's concern and texts back

_Yeah I'm fine, just a bit woozy, I'm sure it'll pass. Thank you for asking though._

She puts her phone away just as her teacher asks.

"Miss. Lewis are you ready to present?"

"Yeah." Darcy says standing up as the room begins to spin. She places a hand on her desk and to her head.

"Are you alright?" Her teacher asks again,

"What-oh yeah, just lost my balance." She says laughing and then grabs her books and goes to the front of the class.

So far the presentation was going great, she hadn't thrown up and she was almost finished. She then got to the part about where weather played into this she felt a huge wave of nausea come up. She paused and placed a hand to her stomach closing her eyes.

"Miss. Lewis?" Her teacher asks. Darcy then takes another step ready to talk again, but it gets worse. "Miss. Lewis are you alright?" They ask again. Darcy then runs out of the room muttering out,

"Excuse me." Before grabbing the garbage bin and walking out into the hall, throwing up.

~00000000000000~

Darcy hid in the bathroom groaning, resting her head on the toilet bowl as Lucy pats her back.

"I'm gonna be a laughing stock." Darcy says.

"Darcy, it's okay. And no you won't because if they laugh at you I will kick their butts. Everybody gets sick-" Lucy says.

"No not getting sick that's normal. Gonna be normal for the next four months according to Jane." Darcy says.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"I'm pregnant Lucy, why do you think Loki drove me this morning, I feel awful and can't drive. I couldn't even finish a presentation-"

"The teacher excused you and gave you an 89 for finishing most of it." Lucy said. Darcy pulls out her phone and says,

"Screw the rest of the day, I need Loki."

"You don't need Loki. You don't need a man at all! You don't need him stressing you into sex while you're sick. And you deserve your education, not some man and a bab-"

"Is that all you think we do? That all we do is have sex? We don't, we love each other Lucy, very much. We live together, he's met my parents, I've met his parents. His niece calls me Auntie, he makes me dinner if I'm too busy. He supported me when I thought he would leave. He helped me gain the courage to look at the test. He told me I should stay home and rest, but I didn't because I knew A) you would get worried and come to my apartment and B) I had to give a presentation. And he's not keeping me from my education, I only have three credits left, in order to graduate early, which I am getting signed off by my boss soon if not now. And I'm actually really scared right now because I feel horrible and I just want to curl up and do nothing. And be held." Darcy says.

"Oh." Lucy says and then she says, "Well, I've got to go-"

"And don't bother coming back." Darcy snaps. Lucy looks hurt but leaves anyway.

Darcy dials Loki's number.

"Darcy?" He asks.

"Can you come pick me up? I want to go home." She says on the verge of tears.

"Of course, what's the matter?" He asks.

"I'll tell you in the car." She says. And then hears a voice behind her,

"There's no need for a car darling." He says. She turns around and sees him. She gets to her feet and throws her arms around him.

"I threw up during my presentation and then my friend, she thinks that we're not serious and I told her to not come back and I just want to go home." Darcy says.

"Come, the car is in the parking lot, I was on the way to Thor and Jane's to visit but that can wait." Loki says wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the bathroom and to the parking lot.

Darcy looks around as they walk, she sees Lucy talking to another group of people, she points lightly to Darcy and mutters something causing people to gasp and then laugh. Darcy puts her head down and asks.

"Can we go faster?"

"We are going as fast as we can go without running." Loki says into her ear before kissing it. When they get to the car Darcy climbs in and Loki begins to drive.

~00000000000000000000000~

Darcy sighed and Loki pulled her closer, they were on the couch under a blanket and had just gotten home.

"I'm going to be a laughingstock." Darcy says.

"No you will now." Loki says.

"Yes I will, I'm Darcy Lewis, the pregnant girl." Darcy says closing her eyes.

"Yes that is your name and you are with child. I do not see what the problem is." Loki says kissing her neck gently.

"You see, here it's not exactly socially accepted to have children until you're done with school and married." Darcy says.

"Darcy, you are going to be done with school in mere weeks and if you would like to discuss marriage-" Loki begins.

"No, Loki I don't want to get married just because we have a kid together." Darcy says.

"You will be an amazing mother, if that is what's bothering you. Any child would be lucky to have you as their mother." Loki said. Darcy smiles and says,

"I love you."

"I love you as well." Loki says turning himself so he can kiss her lips.

* * *

**Hope to see you next update, idk when it'll be because of my finger.**

**Have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updating yay! I should be updating this more often but I keep forgetting, the only reason I remembered is because my brother's were watching the LEGO Marvel thing that with SHEILD on Netflix and lego Loki came on screen. **

**Now onto my question, should I upload a Clintasha fic that I wrote? (it also has a touch of the hunger games in it but I would be posting it in the Avengers archive because it's not a full blown crossover, just more of an AU)**

**AAaanyway**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy pulls into the parking lot. She had taken three weeks off since the incident in class, just until she could control her sickness and wasn't feeling as bad. Today she felt confident. She was wearing a pair of jeans, paired with a short sleeved shirt that was in the line of Avenger's Merchandise that Tony had begun to produce with his millions of dollars. She was showing more now, there was a significant bump. She had her first ultrasound the day before and the picture was the home screen background for her phone. (The lock screen being a picture of her and Loki at Jane's wedding that they had taken together as the Maid of Honor and Best Man).

Darcy walked into the lecture building and over to Lucy, who was talking to a few of their other friends,

"Hey Lucy. Sorry about a few weeks ago, I guess I just kind of you know, got scared and blew you for no apparent reason. I know that your my friend and that you wouldn't tell anybody and that you were just worried about me." Darcy says.

"Oh Darcy, I don't know-" Lucy begins turning red as another girl spoke up.

"Are you really pregnant with like a 30 year old?"

"Excuse me?" Darcy asks.

"Like the whole campus is talking about it. Apparently you're dating this like 30 year old and he knocked you up and now you're pregnant. But he's staying around. Is it true?" The girl asks. Darcy turns to Lucy and says,

"You told everybody?" Darcy felt a pang in her stomach, like

"I told my boyfriend who laughed and told his friends. I didn't mean for the whole school to know-"

"How could you? I told you it was-"

"An accident?" Lucy asks. Darcy feels like she's been slapped in the face and rage boils up inside of her.

"Don't you _dare_, call my child an accident." Darcy says through gritted teeth.

"Well were they planned?" Lucy asks.

"No, but no child is an accident, they just weren't planned." Darcy says.

"Look whatever Darcy, and I've been meaning to call you. I can't really hang out with you anymore." Lucy says.

"Fine whatever, I'm just here to pick up a few things before I graduate early. My three credits were signed off on so I'm technically done here." Darcy says before walking off.

~000000000000~

Darcy unlocks the door and walks into the apartment, she drops her bag onto the floor and goes over to sit on the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Darcy, darling?" Loki calls from somewhere near the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me." Darcy says sighing. Loki comes out of the kitchen, he was wearing jeans and a fitted green t-shirt, his hair slightly in his face. He sees Darcy's expression and asks.

"Did anything happen today?"

"Oh, just found out that my friend since High School just ditched me and can't hang out with me anymore. Apparently she doesn't want people to get the wrong idea." Darcy says getting out her phone and looking at the picture of the ultrasound again. Loki comes up and sits next to her, moving the pillow from her front gently so he can wrap an arm around her shoulders and place a gentle hand on her stomach.

"Then she was not a true friend." Loki said gently.

"I just wanted to go back in, and have a good time with everybody, but I end up cleaning out my belongings and just waiting to graduate because I have my credits, when I could be learning what I couldn't from being with Jane." Darcy says looking up from her phone.

"Then do it, ignore them. Ignore all that they say, because you know the truth. And I know the truth." Loki says,

"God of lies believing in the truth. Hard to wrap your head around." Darcy said laughing. Loki smiled and kissed Darcy on the head.

~00000000000000000000~

Loki looked at Darcy as she took a breath before starting to open the passenger door. He places a hand on her shoulder and says,

"Remember, don't let them get to you." Darcy looks back at him. She looked exceptionally beautiful today. She had decided to wear cut off shorts, flip flops and a very nice looking button up light green blouse, her hair in a side braid.

"I won't. I'll go a full day without breaking down, show Lucy I could care less about what she thinks." She says.

"Call me if you wish for me to pick you up again." Loki says. Darcy smiles and places a kiss to his lips and says,

"I will, now hurry or Thor'll kill you." Before stepping out of the car.

Darcy walks with her head held high, knowing that her classmates can see her, not trying to blend in. She wanted to let everybody see her. She was proud that she was in a committed relationship and not ashamed of her pregnancy. She walks right past Lucy, but can't it but to turn around and smile sweetly,

"Lucy! I've been meaning to tell you, but I can't hang out with you anymore. Because real friends don't ditch their friends when something doesn't go as planned in their life. And your boyfriend's sleeping with Margaret behind your back. Bye!" She says perkily before turning around and rolling her eyes.

~000000000000000~

Darcy takes a bite of her lunch, looking at her phone background again.

"Is that your baby?" A voice asks. She turns around and sees a young looking girl, obviously newer here because she was using a map. She had blonde hair that was in a headband and curled behind it, wearing a tank-top and shorts.

"Oh yeah, why?"

"I have one of my own at home. I thought that maybe you needed a friend to sit with. I mean, I don't really have one-"

"Oh go ahead sit. Nobody's here." Darcy says locking her phone and putting it down on the table as she scoots over.

"Thanks, and before we start. I'm Marian." The girl says.

"Darcy." Darcy says and the two shake hands. "You have a kid?" Darcy asks.

"Yeah, she's four." Marian says.

"What, but you're only-?"

"Only twenty five? I know I get that reaction a lot. I'm still with the father though. I heard that girl talking earlier, she decided to show me around. And she said that you were pregnant with your boyfriend. Couldn't let it pass that he was older." Marian says taking out her lunch box.

"Well he's-"

"A sweetheart and you love him with all of your heart? My husband was the same way. We just got married, thought that getting married because a kid was stupid. Wanted love to bring us to marriage." Marian says smiling.

"Yeah." Darcy says. "What does he look like?" She asks. Marian smiles and takes out her phone. She unlocks it and then gets a picture of a man with dark black short hair that was very tan and muscular (he looked like a soccer player from a team that played on the television) and a little girl that had fair skin and dark black hair.

"That's Luke and my little Sammi." Marian says. Darcy smiles and then unlocks her phone and says,

"This is me and Loki, my boyfriend. At a wedding, my best friend got married to his brother."

"Wow, he's a looker. How did you meet?"

"He was trying to take over the world and I ran into him and spilled my coffee on him when he was running down the road in New York away from his brother. He got caught." Darcy says.

"Wow, a bad boy?" Marian says.

"Only until his brother and my friend had their baby. The little thing just melted his heart. He loves her to death. And when he found out about me being pregnant, of course he was overjoyed and he's supportive and helps me when I get sick, morning sickness sucks, and even if it's midnight he'll make/get me whatever I'm craving. And when he thinks I'm sleeping, he'll tell the baby stories of when he was a little boy where he grew up." Darcy says.

"Wow, keep him around, he's a good one." Marian said causing both girls to laugh.

~0000000000000000~

Darcy gets home still laughing and texting away on her phone.

"How was your day?" Loki asks appearing from the bedroom.

"Good, I met another girl that's been through what I'm going through-"

"Another young mother?" Loki asks walking over to her and taking her bag,

"Thank you- But yeah, she has a four year old daughter who is so cute." Darcy says before kissing him. Loki smiles and picks her up. Darcy laughs and says,

"Put me down."

"Why would I do that?" Loki asks as he walks over to the couch with her, sitting down and making sure that she's in his lap. Darcy smiles and takes out her phone as it rings again. She looks at the screen and smiles.

Loki watches as Darcy's face turns into a smile. He smiled as well. He cared greatly for Darcy, she was the most important thing to him at times. Even when they were having an argument (always over something very stupid, the last major one was over what color to get the new sheets in, of course Darcy won and it was blue) he still found the urge to tickle and kiss her. He _loved _her. And just the thought of having a child with this amazing woman made his heart leap, but now that it was really happening. It was as if he was living inside of a large dream. And he was happy

* * *

**Whoop Whoop, and the next chapter...**

**Telling parents dun dun dun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it goes.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy sits on the couch, eating a bag of popcorn covered in chocolate sauce while she watched her show and talked to Jane over the phone,

"Have you told your mother yet?" Jane asks.

"No, why should I. She'll figure it out when I post a picture on facebook of myself when I'm more obvious-"

"Darcy she's your mother. I think she'd want to know before your big as a blimp." Jane says.

"Fine, I'll tell her today. I mean and it's not like it's not a bit obvious already, I found out I was pregnant when I was 6 weeks, which was almost 7 weeks ago so I'm like what is that 13 weeks?" Darcy asks.

"Your Mom'll want to know." Jane says,

"I said I'd tell her today, look I'm gonna talk to you over the landline while I send her a text, call you in a sec." Darcy says as she reached over for the landline phone and dialed in Jane's number while putting her popcorn bag and spoon on the small table.

"Told her yet?" Jane asks.

"Hold up I'm getting the picture." Darcy says selecting the picture and then sending it before typing,

_So I'm pregnant_

"There I told-" Darcy begins but then a text comes in from her mother.

_DARCY MARIE LEWIS CALL ME. . YOUNG LADY!_

"How'd she react?" Jane asks.

"Um, I'm gonna call you back." Darcy says before hanging up.

Darcy begins to type her mother's number into the phone when Loki walks into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet.

"Darcy have you seen my pants that you call sweat-" He begins but sees them on her. She locks her screen and walks over to him.

"Sorry babe, none of mine fit anymore, I'm not in the mood for yoga pants at the moment." Darcy says kissing his cheek as an apology.

"It is fine, now go and call your mother, it is obvious by the way you were talking to Jane she did not react well."

"She's pissed." Darcy says sighing and he pecks her cheek quickly before walking back into the bedroom.

Darcy walks over to the counter just as her mother picks up.

"Hello?" She asks kindly, her mother didn't like making calls on her cellphone and the landline didn't have caller I.D.

"It's Darcy-" Darcy begins and then holds her phone away from her ear as she hears her mother answer,

"DARCY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU CAN'T HAVE A BABY!" Her mother practically screams. Darcy sighed and asked,

"And just why can't I Mom?"

"Are you married?"

"No but-"

"Are you still in school?"

"Yes but-"

"THEN YOU ARE NOT FIT TO HAVE AND RAISE A CHILD!" Her mother yells.

"Mom, it wasn't planned. A few weeks ago I took a test and it was posit-"

"Are you still dating that Loki character?" Her mother asks suspiciously.

"Yes Mom." Darcy replies.

"He is not fit for you."

"MOM!" Darcy exclaims.

"I'm sorry Darcy, but that's always been my opinion. When he first came over for Dinner and for the first few Christmases you were dating I let you have your little game, but seriously. YOU'RE ONLY 25 AND STILL IN SCHOOL!" Her mom says.

"Mom, I'm not going to apologize for something that I'm happy with." Darcy says.

"You're happy that you've just ruined the rest of your adult life?" Her Mom asks.

"If it's your definition of ruined, yes I am happy. I love Loki and he's supporting me-"

"Did he put a ring on your finger?"

"No-"

"Then how do you know that he's not going to walk out?"

"HE PROMISED ME MOM! CONTRARY TO WHAT YOU BELIEVE I ACTUALLY BELIEVE HIM WHEN HE PROMISES ME SOMETHING. HE SAID THAT HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE AND TOLD ME THAT IF I WANTED TO GET MARRIED BECAUSE OF THE BABY THEN WE COULD, BUT I DON'T. I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED JUST BECAUSE OF A CHILD. I WANT US TO ACTUALLY YOU KNOW MAYBE FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER? UNLIKE YOU WHO GOT PREGNANT WITH DREW WHEN YOU WERE WHAT, 16? AND THEN GOT ENGAGED AND MARRIED TO DAD, ONLY TO HAVE HIM DASH OUT WHEN I WAS BORN?"

"DARCY!"

"LOOK I KNOW YOU WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR ME, BUT I'M HAPPY WHERE I AM, I'M GRADUATING EARLY, AT CHRISTMAS INSTEAD OF AT EASTER BECAUSE I WANT TO ENSURE MY EDUCATION. Now if you excuse me I don't want to talk to somebody who's just going to make me feel like crap." Darcy says,

"Sweetheart-" Her mom starts after a few moments of silence. But Darcy hangs up her phone and puts it on the counter, tears clouding her eyes and eventually falling.

~00000000000000~

Loki heard all the yelling from Darcy and the phone and then he hears Darcy hang up and place her phone down. He puts his book down on the bed and gets up. He sees Darcy over in front of the window in the kitchen. She wiped a tear out of her face with her sleeve and sniffed.

"Darcy?" Loki asks gently coming up behind her and placing two hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine. My mom-she just-Why can't she be happy that I am happy with where I am. Why does she have to open her mouth and make me feel horrible?" Darcy asks and her phone rings again, her mother's picture on the screen.

"God I don't want to talk to her." Darcy says.

"Go lie down, I shall talk to your mother for you." Loki says.

"Loki you don't have to-" Darcy begins but Loki cuts her off by kissing her. She smiles slightly as he wipes away a tear from her cheek and says,

"Go lie down." She hugs him and says,

"Thank you." Before walking out of the room.

Loki picks up the phone and asks.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um is Darcy around?" A female voice asks.

"She is busy at the moment." Loki said.

"Oh, is this Loki?" The female asks.

"Yes it is." Loki confirmed.

"Do you love her?" She asks.

"With all of the fiber in my being." Loki says in a calm voice.

"Did you mean to get her pregnant?"

"No, I did not." Loki responds.

"You ruined her life-"

"I beg to differ Mrs. Lewis. I do not wish to come off as rude, but since I have found out Darcy is carrying my child, we have grown closer as a couple and I love her more now. I wish to never leave her-"

"Then put a ring on her finger." Mrs. Lewis said.

"Darcy has already discussed it with me, she does not wish to get married just because we are having a child. We have only been together officially for two years, and if I were to marry her right now it would distract her from what is important in the moment, taking care of the unborn child and making sure it's healthy." Loki said

"Wow, you've changed since two Christmas holidays ago." Mrs. Lewis comments.

"Mrs. Lewis your daughter has changed me. She has allowed me to feel love towards her. She is the second person have ever had those feelings for other than my dear mother." Loki said.

"So, what was all of what she said before about? She didn't have to yell at me-" Mrs. Lewis starts.

"Yes she did. You were not listening to her and she is getting harassment at her school for her condition and does not need the same harassment from her mother. You of all people should know what she is going through." Loki says calmly.

"Can you put her on the phone-"

"I do not think that wise. She must not get frustrated or angry because she needs to keep her blood pressure down." Loki said.

"That's understandable. When she's ready, can you have her call me?"

"Of course." Loki said.

"Thank you so much. I was wrong about you. You are a nice guy. And worthy of my daughter." Mrs. Lewis says.

"Thank you, that means alot." Loki said as they hung up.

~0000000000000000~

Loki walked into the bedroom and then laid down on the bed next to Darcy, wrapping his arms around her.

"What did she say?" Darcy asks.

"She and I had a very serious conversation about my feelings for you and whether or not she had right to believe that I would leave you-"

"God sorry about her-" Darcy starts closing her eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry for dear. It was a calm conversation and we both got something out of it. She understood that we are in a committed relationship and wish to take our time until the baby arrives, and even after that. And I understand that she is your mother and she will worry about you no matter what I do to try and convince her." Loki says.

"You sound so much older then me when you talk like that." Darcy said turning over in his arms. Loki chuckles and says,

"Darcy Lewis, I am centuries older than you." Darcy laughed and then kissed him before saying,

**"****Shut-up oldie." Causing him to chuckle and run his hand down her side and rest it on her stomach. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I had the day off of school today so I wrote most of this story already because I'm so bored and instead of working on the stories that are my main fics (All is Fair and I Give You My Word) I worked on this! So I'm gonna upload at least like 2 chapters today.]**

**WARNING: This will get very sad and I may have a few details wrong because I don't know the mythology from off the top of my head and I didn't want to have to google anything. So I tried :D **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy yawns and gets out of bed walking into the kitchen. She sees a note on the counter

_I have been called back for an emergency trip to Asgard, I do not know how long I will be gone just know that I love you greatly and will contact you if anything is going on. _

_-Loki_

She smiles and then checks her phone and sees a text.

_Darcy, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I want you to come over today if convenient for you. -Mom_

Darcy groans and knows that she wasn't going to get out of it, so she might as well suck it up and get ready

_Sure, I'll be over in an hour or two._

She locks her phone and begins to eat breakfast, which consisted of captain crunch with peanut butter instead of milk. She finishes eating her breakfast and goes to get ready.

Darcy groans in frustration as she looks in the mirror, nothing looked right on her. She had tried on three pairs of jeans and seven tops. She liked the jeans she was wearing now, they were light wash and had holes on them for style (and for the fact that she was bored and giving her scissors and a pair of jeans wasn't a good idea). She sighed before deciding on a button up flannel that she rolled up the sleeves to. She threw her hair into a ponytail before grabbing her glasses, purse, phone and keys.

~00000000000000~

Darcy knocks on the door nervously. She hears the door unlock and it opens to reveal a short blonde woman.

"Darcy." Mrs. Lewis said calmly.

"Mom." Darcy says.

"Come in." Mrs. Lewis says to her daughter. Darcy walks in and puts her bag on the coat rack taking off her shoes as she walks into the living room.

Darcy sits down on the couch and checks her phone, still no text from Loki. Darcy watches as her mother sits down in a chair.

"So you're-?" Her mother begins.

"Yeah." Darcy says.

"Don't look it." Her mother says.

"It's the shirt, I'm thirteen weeks around." Darcy says sitting up and unlocking her phone before getting the picture out of her gallery and showing her Mom. Mrs. Lewis covers her mouth tears in her eyes. "Mom, I told you I'm happy-"

"I know, I talked to your boyfriend and I'm just so amazed how much you've grown up since we last spoke." Mrs. Lewis said. Darcy smiles a bit and then Mrs. Lewis asks, "So where is he?"

"Oh, um he had a family emergency." Darcy said. "Had to go home in the middle of the night, left a note."

"Oh, do you know what for?" Mrs. Lewis asks. Darcy shook her head.

"No, but I have a feeling he's having a similar-" She begins but then her phone rings. She looks at sees it was Loki. "Hold that thought." She said and got up walking to the hallway and answering the phone,

"Hello?" She asked.

"Darcy." Loki said.

"Hey babe, where are you?" Darcy asked.

"It is my father, he's fallen ill again, and this time he may not get better." Loki said.

"Oh." Darcy said.

"He wishes to see you before he leaves." Loki says,

"Don't talk like that, he'll see us plenty-" Darcy begins.

"Please Darcy, he really is bad this time. The healers are saying that it'll be a miracle if he lives past next weekend." Loki says and his voice cracks, "Please I don't want to be alone."

"Can you pick me up? I'm heading home right now." Darcy said walking to the door and slipping on her shoes and grabbing her bag.

"As you wish." Loki says.

Darcy hangs up the phone and Mrs. Lewis comes around the corner,

"Darcy?" She begins.

"Loki's Dad is dying, I'm going to meet him back out the house." Darcy says.

"Oh, well call me if you need anything. And before you go, you have my absolute full support, all three of you." Mrs. Lewis said. Dracy smiles and hugs her mother,

"Thank you, now I've gotta run." Darcy says before running out the door and sprinting to the car.

~0000000000000000000~

Loki paces the driveway, what was taking Darcy so long? He needed to go back to Asgard as soon as he could. He saw her car drive up and she climbed out. He looked at her and her facial expression showed worry. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, and he felt tears building up in his eyes,

"You're fine. I'm here and everything'll work itself out. We're gonna lock the house up real quick and go to Asgard for however long you need, okay?" Darcy says hugging him tighter. He nods and hugs her back, burying his head into her shoulder. Darcy grabs his hand and then yells,

"Heimdall!" Before they're transported through the bifrost and land in the palace of Asgard.

Darcy opens her eyes and sees Jane holding a sobbing Lily,

"Mommy." Lily sobs.

"Hey Lil, it's okay." Jane says trying to calm her three year old down.

"Daddy's crying." Lily says gesturing to Thor, who was inside the room they were outside, cutching Odin's hand, his eyes closed as Odin spoke wearily.

"Well Lily, Daddy may be strong, but he gets sad and right now he's just hurting."

"Can I kiss his boo boo better? He does that with me!" Lily says.

"I'm sure he'd love that." Jane said and then turns to Darcy. She smiled and said, "Look Lily, it's Auntie Darcy." Lily squirms out of Jane's arms and runs over to Darcy. Darcy picks her up and smiles, she had bright blue eyes and blonde hair like Thor, she was actually a mini female version of Thor.

"Are you going to have a little baby? Mommy says you are." Lily asks. Darcy smiles and nods,

"Yes, I am. Now how about you go and tell your Mommy that she's correct?" Lily smiles and then runs back to Jane.

Loki smiles as Darcy's hand finds its way to rest on her stomach, her other hand clutching his tightly. He watched Thor, envy rising inside of him as he watched.

"Go." Darcy said.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Go talk to him, I'll be right next to you." Darcy said squeezing his hand. Loki looks at her and they slowly walk in.

~000000000000000000000~

Darcy watches as Thor moves over, walking back out to Jane and Lily,

"Daddy I'm going to kiss your boo boo better!" They hear Lily say loudly before the door is shut.

"Loki-" Odin's weak voice said.

"Father." Loki said his voice wavering but not breaking.

"I am proud of you son." Odin said.

"But I am not your son-" Loki said.

"Loki, come here." Odin said. Loki walks over and sits in the chair next to the bed, taking Odin's hand. "You are my son. You always have and always will me. You've grown into a fine man. And you will be an even finer father." Odin said.

"But I know nothing-" Loki said.

"Loki, you are a good man and an even greater son. You are smart and strong. And I am so proud of you, how you have come so far since your great mishaps. So far as to even open up your heart to another." Odin said. Loki took a shaky breath and Darcy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Loki, I wish to speak to your lover." Odin says. Loki nods and then moves so Darcy can sit down.

Darcy sits and Odin takes her hand,

"You my girl, are strong. You have bested Loki many times, in both wits and knowledge. You have tamed him so that his heart would open up, and he would become the man he truly is. And I thank you for that." He says.

"Thank you, that means alot coming from you-" Darcy began but Odin cut her off and said,

"You are with child Loki has announced."

"Yes, I'm 13 weeks." Darcy said smiling.

"And you will be a great parent to your child. Both you and my son. I wish that I was able to make it to your wedding day, but I am old, centuries and centuries old, I have had a good life, and it is my time." He says. Darcy smiles and says,

"Thank you." Before getting up and sitting Loki down, kissing his cheek before walking out and sending Thor inside.

~0000000000000000~

Darcy looks up from the bed as Loki enters, they had been in Asgard a total of three days, and this was the day that Odin breathed his last. She could tell just by the look on his face and in his eyes. She takes one look into those eyes and sees them tearing up. She puts down her magazine and rushes over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugs her back, clutching her tightly before burying his head in her shoulder, and she hears him let out a loud sob. Darcy closed her eyes and then said.

"It's okay, I'm right here. I'm never leaving."

"He wasn't even my real father, yet he loved me like I was his son." Loki says.

"Loki?" Darcy asked.

"Yes Darcy."

"I'm adopted technically." Darcy said.

"What?"

"My Dad, he adopted me with I was 3 but I didn't find out until I was 13." Darcy said.

"How does this have to do with anything?" Loki asks coldly.

"Because I thought that because I was adopted, my Dad didn't love me as much as my father would. So I went and I met my birth father, turns out he left because he found out about me. We had lunch and then he told me that he still wanted nothing to do with me. I came home a crying mess, and my Dad was there to hug me and calm me down." Darcy says. When she hears no response she says,

"Family doesn't have to be by blood Loki, family is people who you care about and who care about you, the most. Like Jane for example, we're not really sisters, we're just friends really. But we're such good friends, that she's more of an older sibling to me than my brother ever was." Darcy said. Loki let out another broken sob. She strokes the back of his head and says,

"Let's get a bath alright? We'll have a nice bath and then lie down together." Loki only made a strangled noise, so Darcy gently and slowly slipped out of his arms and took his hands, leading him into the huge bathroom.

~00000000000~

Darcy blinked slowly, feeling her body relax as Loki's breathing slowed. She felt him move more against her, his ear just by her heart and his hand just where the baby was resting. The two things he needed to know right now, that both of the things that were the most important to him right now, were still safe. She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting to sleep, and she felt safe.

* * *

**Yep, that about sums up my mood today, bored and evil.**

**See ya next update**


	6. Chapter 6

**So in honor of valentines day and everybody's favorite mischievous making otp I have decided to update this. BUT WAIT-there's more I have posted a Tasertricks AU that has to do with the winter Olympics called Going for the Gold and you should check it out, there's going to be drama, and parties, and crazy-ness as usual.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy awoke to find Loki standing by the window. She gets up and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head in between his shoulder blades and saying,

"Good Morning my love." Softly into his night shirt.

"The funeral is this afternoon." Loki said.

"We can stay as long as you need, we don't mind." Darcy said smiling putting her tongue in between her teeth causing Loki to smile looking at her.

"You Miss. Lewis are amazing." He says.

"I know, that's why you love me so much." She says, he smiles and picks her up, twirling her around causing her to laugh as he gently places her on the bed and begins to kiss her neck and jaw. Darcy smiled when suddenly she felt something. She gasped and shot up.

"Darcy?" He asked. "Is everything okay?" He asked, she smiled, there it was again.

"Loki-" She began and then placed his hand on her stomach as the baby kicked again. Loki's eyes widened.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"Yes!" Darcy says smiling before throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist hugging him. He twirled her around and said,

"Darcy Lewis you-"

"Are amazing I know." Darcy says laughing causing him to smile.

~000000000000~

Darcy let the maids lace up her dress, starting on her hair,

"So when is your wedding?" One asks.

"Oh what? No we're not getting married." Darcy said.

"But you are with child." Another said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we need to rush into marriage. Yeah we love each other, but it's only been maybe two or three years-"

"That is plenty enough time." One maid said.

"Most marriages the bride and groom don't meet until the altar." The one that was tugging on her hair said.

"Well, I wanted to get to know the person I was dating." Darcy replied as they put her hair into a neat sock bun, drawing down two pieces from each side and curling them. They then did light make-up.

"There, now you will match Prince Loki in his formal wear." The maid said. Darcy smiled and then looked at her dress, it was laced up in the front and was a deep green. She felt beautiful, and then remembered why she was getting dressed up.

"Yeah." Darcy said before lifting up her dress in the front and going out to where she was supposed to meet Loki.

~0000000000000000~

Darcy stood next to Loki, holding his hand as the tomb was blessed yet again. Loki had a stone expression, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, Darcy squeezed his hand which caused him to look down at her. She reached up and wiped away the single tear falling down his cheek he blinks slowly before the minister asks,

"Would anybody like to come and saw a few last words?" Darcy looked at Loki. She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek before letting go and patting his back, pushing him slightly forward. That must've been enough because sure enough Loki kept striding towards the headstone.

Loki placed a hand on it,

**"****I wish that I had not wronged you so many times and that your sickness hadn't been fatal this time. This morning, my child was kicking inside of the womb. I hope that you were correct in my ability to be a father, but I learned from the best, so I'm not worried too much." He said softly, "Goodbye father." Before walking back to Darcy as the minister said the final prayer and everybody was free to go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So did anybody else get this weird thing for when you paste a new chapter into a document you have to go and click the Edit/View Button in order to get our usual settings menu bar with the bold and the page break? Because I did and it stinks.**

**Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating, I only have up to chapter 8 or 9 written due to the fact that I started yet another fanfiction (I know I should stop myself) but I have all these ideas for some things but they dry up so quickly and another one comes along. It's strange.**

**If you haven't noticed already, I have another Tasertricks AU fic up, called Going for The Gold, a winter olympics AU and just a warning so I don't get reviews like I've gotten in the past (and deleted) no it is not 100% acurate, no I'm not going to go back and change what people feel is inacurate, yes it takes place in sochi, no not in the real universe that we are living in.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Darcy sat in the library, they had been in Asgard for almost a month, and it was no secret that Darcy was pregnant now. She sighed and turned the page of the book, she had no idea what the heck she was supposed to be doing. Thor had not wished to become crowned king as that would make Jane queen and not his mother and he believed that his mother deserved to be queen until the day of her death. Loki had disappeared somewhere, Darcy had no clue where. And to top it all off, Darcy was homesick and bored. The only things that the library (which was somehow magic, she didn't know how it just was) would let her read were pregnancy books and child care/development books and she was tired of it. And she hadn't been able to call her Dad and Step-mother to tell them of her pregnancy so knowing her mother, she would have told her Dad and Stepmom by now and then Darcy would get pounded with questions when she got home and that was not what she wanted.

Darcy sighed and closed the book and said,

"Okay library you win! I know what I have to do to raise a baby, now can I stop reading these boring pregnancy books, I've read all of the fu-" And standing up she turned around and saw Frigga, "Your majesty." Darcy said abruptly, blushing at her outburst.

"Darcy, please call me Frigga." The queen said walking over to Darcy and taking the book she had just finished and putting it aside.

"O-Okay." Darcy said confused.

"I know, you are wondering what I have sought you out for." Frigga said.

"Yeah something like that." Darcy said. Frigga then began to walk out of the library and into the hallway, Darcy close at her heels.

"I came to tell you something that you will need to know later in this pregnancy." Frigga says.

"Um, if you're talking about the whole blue ice giant thing. I already know about that." Darcy said.

"Loki told you?" Frigga asked confused.

"Well not really." Darcy said blushing.

"Loki is ashamed of himself, I know my son and he would never tell anybody unless necessary. What occasion did you find out?" Frigga asked as they got out into the gardens. Darcy took a breath and said,

"Well, it was the first time we-well around a year into our relationship. Loki and I-how do I say this without it being awkward?" Darcy asks before shrugging and saying, "We were having sex and he turned blue."

"Ah." Frigga said after a moment

"Yeah, let's just say that we don't really talk about it much." Darcy said. Frigga then says,

"Well that saves me most likely a 15 minute speech, but you will need this." And hands her a book that she had been holding behind her back.

Darcy looks at the book, the cover didn't have a picture on it,

"It is an informational book about Frost Giant pregnancies and the symptoms that come with it that are unusual to a mortal or Asgardian pregnancy. But because you are mortal and the child will be born a cross, I do not know what type of symptoms you will receive, and what development path the child will follow." Frigga says and then says, "That is why you will be visiting once every month until you are eight months pregnant where you will be living here until the child is born, that way there are no interferences with your midgardian scientists taking an interest in your child." Darcy looks at the woman and realizes that she was right, this was nowhere near a "normal" pregnancy and she had to be very cautious.

"Thank you, so much." Darcy said before taking a bold move and hugging the woman and being surprised when Frigga hugged her back. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Darcy asks when they come out of the embrace.

"Because my son loves you, and you've changed him to be a better person." Frigga says. Darcy smiles and then asks,

"Speaking of Loki, do you know where he is?" Frigga smiles and says,

"I do."

"Can you tell me?" Darcy asks laughing.

"Of course, he is in your quarters. I do hope that the book I have given you will come in handy." Frigga says.

"I'm sure it will. Thank you again." Darcy says before heading off to Loki's room

~0000000000000~

Loki watched as Darcy red the book, she seemed intrigued by it.

"What is that you're reading darling?" Loki asks.

"Nothing." Darcy says squinting at something and then smiling as she turned the page. Loki smiled and then walked over, taking the book from her hands. "No Loki-" And he opened to the first page and his face fell.

"Why are you looking at a book like this?" He asks.

"Your mother gave it to me." Darcy said.

"Why?" He asks his teeth gritted.

"Because Loki as much as you may not like to admit it, you are a frost giant-"

"And is that bad?" Loki asks. Darcy looks at him and says,

"No of course not-"

"Then why did you not just tell me what you are reading?" Loki asks. Darcy walks over to him and takes the book from his hands and says,

"This is why. You get all touchy when anybody brings it up, and if I want to know some symptoms that I could experience during this pregnancy because you're a frost giant whether you like it or not!" Loki turns around and then asks,

"Why do you care for a beast like me."

Darcy gasps taken aback,

"Who ever said you were a beast?" She asks walking back over to him placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around. "Loki, what I was trying to say is that I want this baby-our baby-to be healthy. And in order for that to happen. I need to know more about these blue people and their pregnancies. I love you, every part of you. Even the blue part." Loki closes his eyes and Darcy sees him begin to transform. A minute later she was standing in front of a Frost Giant. Loki opened his red eyes and then asked,

"Even this?" Darcy smiles and then kisses him.

"Yes." She says before wrapping his arms around his cold form and hugging him.

Loki smiled and hugged her back, and as he did so he changed back before smirking.

"How did mother react to you already knowing?"

"Oh she was surprised, but her reaction to how I found out was even funnier." Darcy said. Loki smirked and said.

"How did you break it to her."

"I just outright told her what happened." Darcy said. Loki laughed and said,

"I would have loved to see her reaction."

"And she told me that we would be visiting once a month to check on the baby and then one month before the baby's due we'll be staying up here until it's born." Darcy said.

"I do not understand why my mother is going through all of this trouble for us." Loki said.

"Because she loves you and wants to make sure that you're happy. That we're happy." Darcy says. Loki smiles and then said,

"I am ready to go back to your home now if that is what you are going to ask."

"Thank God! No offense, but it's kind of boring up here at the moment." Darcy says. Loki smiles and says,

"We shall leave in the morning."


End file.
